


What's Your Name?

by notherhappyending



Series: Drabble Cycle - Asha Greyjoy AUs [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Acting, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting/Film Stars AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> for the au drabble cycle at femslash100

Her bronze hair shimmers as she walks purposefully across the set, her mouth set in determination. Asha watches warily as the girl, barely fifteen, delicately sets herself on a chair at the edge of the room, a lusty eye set on the craft services table positioned on the opposite side of the set. 

Asha has seen these kind of waifs before. Doe-eyed children who are promised life-changing roles. They move in and out of the studio. They are transient beings who exist for five minutes before disappearing into the air. Asha is always here though. Year after year. She is like a piece of furniture that remains while the people change. And, as such, they never bother to ask her name. 

Asha zooms the camera in carefully as the director moves the seated young girl onto the prepared set. Focusing the lens, she sees the image of the girl transform into crisp clarity. Her eyes are so blue that they remind Asha of the ocean. This realization makes her homesick for the coast. She takes a step back, waves of nostalgia hitting her throat. 

Then, the girl looks up, with a warm smile, and says something incredible.

“What’s your name?”


End file.
